untitled
by moshi-ben
Summary: Roxas is an aspiring artist in England. She goes to Japan to meet Cloud, her brother, and she also meets Sora, the most popular freshman in Destiny High. genderswitch SoRoku.


After some years of absence, I'm back for good? I hope so! Anyways this is the first time I'm going to write a fic for Kingdom hearts. And oh I haven't even read the manga nor played the game.

-Disclaimer-

Me: do I really have to do this?

Sora: just get on with it! –threatens me with his swinging keyblade-

Me: -sweat drops-okay okay! Sheesh you don't have to be violent!

Me: I don't own anything here okay!

Axel: -shouts- GOT IT MEMORIZED!!!

Me & Sora: huh where did that come from?

Roxas: -enters- what'cha doin?

Me: Roxas! –about to glomp the blond-

Sora: -swings the keyblaed to stop me-

Me: ahhh! My hair!

Sora: -hugs the chibified Roxas- mine!

* * *

Summary: Roxas is an aspiring artist in England. She goes to Japan to meet Cloud, her brother, and she also meets Sora, the  
most popular freshman in Destiny High. 

(genderswitch) SoRoku.

* * *

&&&&&&  
&&&&&&

"yes, hello?...yup, I just got here…20 minutes?...okay" a blonde haired girl walked out the check point area and is on her way to the baggage counter. "I'll just wait at the lobby… okay, bye!" she snapped her white flip-top phone close.

&&&&&&  
&&&&&&

On the other side

A silver haired teen was hurriedly swerved to his right and left trying to find someone. He suddenly halted, then he tip toed to be seen, "Zexion! Over here!" the teen waved maniacally as he got most of the people's attention.

Upon hearing his name being called, Zexion turned to see who was shouting his name. His gray orbs scanning the sea of people then he caught sight of silver mane and green eyes. He ran to the green eyed teen then stopped right in front of him, "hisashiburi na, Riku!"

"heh! After not seeing you for a long time, the first thing you do is flaunt your Japanese skills!" Riku said which earned him a bonk on the head but he just smiled at his not so identical twin. "come on, mom and Sephiroth's waiting at the car." Riku got a luggage. Zexion protested that he will carry his own things but the other teen had his way.

As they were passing by the chairs, out of the corner of Zexion's eye, he saw a familiar blonde. 'is that…?' he stopped on his tracks and looked again but the blonde was long gone. ' nah… must be some other blonde. She would have informed me.'

Riku noticed that his brother is not following, "hey! What the heck are you doing, standing like an idiot?!" the green eyed boy smirked.

Zexion jogged to catch up with his twin, " who's the idiot!?!"

An eighteen year old teen trudge along the lobby, scanning the whole area for a familiar flaxen haired girl. He turned left and surprisingly he saw who he was looking for. He slowly crept up to the unsuspecting girl, hoping that he would startle her.

"Cloud!" the girl abruptly turned to him which in turn startled him and caused him to loose his balance.

The girl laughed to her heart's content

Cloud scratched his head as he stood up, "how did you know that I was behind you?" he dusted himself.

Ocean blue orbs sparkled with mirth as the girl held her nose high, " it's because I'm great!"

Sapphire eyes glint with glee as he headlock the girl and proceeded to give her a noggie "OW! Stop! Stop!" the girl said as she trashed around just to get out of his brother's death grip and the continual messing of her hair.

After sometime of fooling around and composing their selves, " nice to see you again, Roxy!"

She playfully punched him in the arm, " that's Roxas for you, Cloudene!"

"I'll let you off for that one." He ruffled his sister's natural spiked hair.

She swatted the offending appendage, " watch it! That's my hair you're messing! Don't you know how hard it is to ta—"

Her rants were drowned by the thoughts running on Cloud's head. " would you look at that. You've actually grown a bit!" he suddenly blurted out what he was thinking as he measured her height to his. Last he remembered, she was barely reaching his chest but now she was on the level of his chin. "come on, you're probably tired from the long trip and father's eager to see you."

* * *

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

"what the heck, cloud! You used a bike to get here!" she said as she picked up a helmet.

Cloud rode on the bike still clutching his helmet, " I was in a hurry, 'sides, you're not wearing a skirt." He placed the head gear on.

Roxas swung her leg, " well you know me, skirts are a big no no. And good thing I didn't brought my things with me. What will you do if I did?" she put on the helmet.

The older shrugged, "dunno. Guess I'll call some back ups?..."

The petit girl raised an elegant eye brow, " and what was that supposed to mean?" she held on Cloud's waist

He started the engine, " nothing." There was a hint of amusement in his tone which Roxas caught on.

"wha—"

"hold on tight!" the male sped off his bike cutting his sister's about-to-be rant.

* * *

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

* * *

Sora: so why am I not here?! – keyblade materializes on his hand- 

Me: ermm…. Becauuuusssseee – slowly inching away-

Sora: -getting closer-

Me: hey! Is that Roxas and Riku making out! –point's behind Sora-

Sora: what! – turns around- where!

Me: -gone-

A.N. so what what? I suck, ne! tell me what'cha think! R&R


End file.
